A Dogs Life
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: Starfire died, but shes not gone. RobStar summary Sucks Plz Read COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Da da da ddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaa My second fan-fic! for my first one GOT DELETED! Anyway…

Disclaimer: when I get enough money I WILL BY OFF CARTOON NETWORK! Till then no I don't own Teen Titans

A Dogs Life Chapter1: The Bomb 

It started off as any normal day** (AN you must hear this a lot)** Cyborg and Beast Boy where playing Super Ninja attack force 2. Raven was reading. Starfire was in her room. And Robin was sparing in the gym.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Each Titan stopped what they where doing and raced to the computer Mainframe. "Slade" Robin said through gritted teeth. For lo and behold Slade appeared on the screen. "Good morning Titans," Slade started

"What do you want!" Robin yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Calm down Robin, Now somewhere in the city there is a bomb, find it your precious little city is saved, if not…. say good-bye forever" Slade said and signed off.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the team ranflew out of the tower.

1,2,3,4,GO TEEN TITANS!

The Titans where in front of the old boarded up video store. Cyborg took out his scan. "Th-the bomb it-" Cyborg pointed to the video store. In a few seconds after he said that a loud explosion rocked the block. Raven put up a shield around her and Cyborg who was closest to her. Beast Boy turned into a cockroach at the last minute. Robin shielded him-self with his cape. Starfire couldn't escape fast enough. The white light engulfed all of them.

Star POV

Next thing I saw where a lot of flashing lights and different colors .I opened my eyes as a female dog was licking my face!

Regular POV

Beast Boy slowly awoke and shifted back human "Yo! BB you're OK!" Cyborg yelled. He was practically unharmed. Beast Boy was a little burnt but otherwise ok. Raven was about as good off as Cyborg. Robin was scraped up but fine. "STARFIRE!" he yelled and the other Titans looked over her scorched body. "Is she-"Beast Boy started but Raven Elbowed him in the side. Cyborg did a scan over her. He felt hot tears welling up in his human eye. The other three didn't need more. Robin was crying hard. Beast Boy stood there he couldn't believe his friend was gone. Raven couldn't let herself cry, oh how she wanted to, Starfire was the one person who would take time to understand her. Robin picked up her cold dead body letting his tears soak into her bloody uniform.

OK let me know how you like it. Note this story is also based off a movie WITCH I ALSO DO NOT OWN! Do you know what it is? And I need a little help with up loading chapters. Please Review and NO FLAMES please.


	2. Death and Life

**YAY! I have finally figured out how to upload chapters!**

**Sorry if I killed off Starfire to soon but I needed to get on with the story so what are you still doing reading my pointless drabble READ.**

Disclaimer: STILL don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Death and life

Star POV

I romp around with my brothers and sisters wagging my long auburn tail furiously. I feel tired so I lay down next to my mom. My eyes felt heavy as I see visions. Not my normal dog dreams but human-like ones I saw a boy with jet-black hair and a mask. He was dressed in Christmas colors. He looked so familiar but I couldn't place him.

Regular POV Titans **(A\N: I will be doing this a lot)**

The funeral was large, most of Jump City came (MAJOR overflow so it was held outside) Tamerian was wrapped in up in a war and Gilfore couldn't come. When the burial was over the Titans went back to the tower and basically in their rooms to sulk, for they didn't want to do anything. Raven went to meditate for she already blew up a bouquet of black roses, four chairs, nine lamps and a tree. Cyborg sat at his desk looking at pictures, them playing football together, them at the beach, and others. Beast Boy was lying on top of his bed staring at his ceiling he couldn't believe she was gone. Robin took it the worst of all. He was in her room lying on the pillow she never uses. "Why her of all people!" He yelled into it.

Star POV

I awoke to my mother whining. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw my bothers and sisters leaving the ally. My mother yelped and chased after them. I heard desperate yelps and I raced out of the ally to their aid but I got grabbed by a big person and thrown into the back of a big white truck.

**OK did that help? AND DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE MOVIE IS? Work with me here people. See the nice little button at the corner of the screen? All you have to do is press GO. Also Starfire is a dog if your I.Q is extremely low and she has no memory of her past life.**


	3. The Great Escape

**Ya know now that I figured out how to upload I'll do it more. Ok now keep moving your eyes down the page. Sorry if the Characters where OOC.**

Disclaimer: you should know I don't own Teen Titans or the movie this is based off of. I might revel it in the next chapter

Chapter 3: The Great escape

Star POV

I have been locked in this cage of badness for a very long time. Ikeep whining for my mother. I know this feeling. The loss, the sadness. "That dogs been whining for a week now" a heavy male worker said to a skinner female co-worker. "Her sibling's all been adopted better put her down" She sighed. With that the heavy male strode over to me, unlocked the cage door and grabbed my by the fur. He led me to a room and locked me in a smaller cage.

I closed my eyes again and saw 4 people now. One being all green he had a goofy smile on his face and a little tooth. There also was this large boy he was blue with a red eye. The other one was a girl with purple hair and a red thing on her forehead. The last one was the one I saw before.

I snapped my eyes open. To see the heavy man reach in the cage. I saw an opening and dashed out. I raced out of the room and into the one I was previously in I rushed around the cages until I picked up her scent. I raced to the cage of badness she was in. She was happy to see me but told me to keep going. I told her I did not want to leave her but she nudged my nose through the cage door. I turned and saw the man coming as fast as he could. I said good-bye and ran out of the room hoping to see her again. I ran past the female and into the hall.

Regular POV Titans

Raven couldn't help but relese a tear causing a bookshelf to explode. She looked at her door thinking that Starfire would be at the other side wondering if she was OK. She wasn't and never will be again. Cyborg started as well to cry he could picture Starfire standing in the doorway watching him. She never judged him like he can remember so many others doing before. Beast Boy like the others let the tears streak his face. He could also imagine Starfire knocking on his door wanting him to try some of her weird dishes. Robin channeled his sadness into anger. Loss, that dreaded word. He and them all had experienced that all too much. From their own parents to Terra. Robin rampaged around his room breaking almost everything. He collapsed on his floor he imagined Starfire was sitting next to him trying to comfort him. But she was never coming back.

**Sorry I have to stop it there or this chapter would be way too long. People use your brains at least make a guess on the movie. I'll give you a hint it begins with an F. **


	4. A New Home

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks so much for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Rinalasha for getting the name of the movie for yes this story is based off of FLUKE an EXTREMELY sad movie I advise you to see it. Also I changed my name I am now Klawz Logan.**

Disclaimer: all I own is my Beast boy, Cyborg, and Robin action figures

Chapter 4: A New Home

Star POV **(A\N: Ok this will be the last time I'm in Star POV)**

I successfully escaped the place of badness and I am now walking under the freeway. The place is bad I can smell it. It wrecks of death, mold, and decay. "Hear puppy" I heard a soft voice urge. I turned toward where the voice came. "Hear puppy" I heard her again. I started walking toward her. "Good puppy" she said stroking my auburn fur. I wagged my tail furiously. "Good Girl" her voice comforted me.

1,2,3,4 Go! Teen Titans!

We sat on the sidewalk. Bella looked at the empty little tuna can she had on a small table for passerby's to put money in. "money is bad today" she sighed and coughed a little. "I got it, Lets play a game," She said pulling out a 3 half walnut shells and a little butterfly charm. She placed the charm under one of them and shuffled it around with the other two. "Now find the charm" she smiled. I sniffed and pointed to the charm to the far left. She lifted the walnut shell. "Good Girl!" Bella said surprised at how fast I was. We did it more and more and every time I got it right. Soon people dropped some money in the little tuna can. "Thank you!" she said to each person who dropped the money in.

One day we did it for a group of people. " Ok now find the charm," she said encouragely to me. I pointed to the center walnut. She lifted up the one I pointed to. "Good puppy!" the people started clapping. One lady bent down and petted me. "She's like fire," she said. Fire. Where have I heard that? It was there but not by itself there was a word in front of it.

" It's just a fluke" one man said zapping me out of my trance.

"Well she's my fluke" Bella said defensively.

That night Bella took a broken necklace and a little note card and wrote 'FLUKE' on it. **(A\N: I decided to keep the name. Besides Fluke can be a girl name)** "Fluke, that's good for you" she said and coughed bad. "I think I'll lay down" she closed her eyes. I laid down next to her and we both drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to flashie blue and red lights. Bella was taken away on a wheelie bed into a car-like thing.**(A\N: its an ambulance, dogs aren't really descriptive)** I remember that thing. I never liked it. It was bad when it came. I saw a light come from Bellas hand and a butterfly fly off into the sky. I knew Bella was gone.

**Sorry I gotta stop it there. I love reviews!**


	5. A new Friend

**You guys ROCK! 10 reviews yay! Sorry for not updating. With school, sports, ect. But now I'm on spring break woo hooo! Anyway….**

Disclaimer: me no own TT or Fluke but….I HAVE A SOCK! Yay sock!

Note:

'dogs talking to each other'

"Regular speaking"

**Me talking**

_Somebody thinking _

Chapter 5: A New Friend

'Kid, kid…YO KID WAKE UP!' A raspy voice made Fluke leap to her feet.

'Huh?' Fluke responded

'Finally man I've been trying to wake you up since the letter-carrier came by!'

'Who?' Fluke uttered

'Jeeze, the two-legger letter carrier? you don't know do you?'

'No I do not please I-I can talk?'

The big dark brown dog laughed a little 'it's a mental thing, so what's your name?'

'F-Fluke'

'Fluke, funny name' the big dog laughed

'Oh and I assume you find that funny' Fluke glared

'Yes, but anyway, I'm Rucus'** (A\N: I Changed his name**) 'c mon lets get some food I'm hungry'

'But what about Bella?' fluke asked standing on her blanket

'Bella won't be coming back' Rucus lowered his head. 'Come on kid lets get some food'

The two then began walking to an indoor outdoor market where Rucus stopped at small food joint.

"Hey Rucus!" a scrawny man greeted from behind the counter.

'Ok kid watch a pro' Rucus whispered to Fluke as he stared to beg

"ok ok here" the man gave Rucus a hotdog. "I bet you want somethin' for your friend" the man smiled and handed Fluke a hotdog who eagerly ate it up nipping the man in the processes. "Ow, you must be hungry" he smiled as the two dogs left.

They came to a junkyard

'This is the only place where you can chase cars without havin' to worry about getting' run over' the two dogs then came over to a heaver man who immediately picked up Fluke

"I see you have a new friend," he said to Rucus as he was rubbing all over her.

'He hurts' Fluke complained

'Heh heh he likes you' Rucus laughed at her expense

'Please make him stop!' she said right before he put her down.

That night Fluke was sleeping in the front seat of an old car when the dreams came again. This time she was in the air. She looked over to see the purple haired girl flying next to her. Fluke awoke with a start. 'You ok kid?' Rucus asked looking at her 'yes it was just a dream of badness. She drifted off to sleep again.

A few weeks passed and every day the two went to the same food place. One day when the two came a man was there waiting for his food. Fluke didn't like his smell so she kept an eye on him. Rucus sensed the same thing and as well watched him. As the shop owner had his back turned the man tried to steel a pickle but Fluke barked causing him to drop the pickle.

The man took the meal to go. As he left he stepped on Rucus' tail.

'Hey!' that made Fluke lose it she bit him on the ankle. "OW!" the man shrieked as the shop owner grabbed the two by the collars. "That dog needs to be punished" the man growled and limped away. The man then went to the junkyard owner and showed him his bandaged ankle "that dog needs to be put down" the man snarled. "How much do you want?" the junkyard owner said coldly pulling out his wallet and took out about 20 dollars. The man grabbed it and limped off. That night the junkyard owner chained Fluke up to a pole for the night as it started to storm. That morning he released Fluke and she ran off with Rucus. "Your next" he called to the two running dogs.

**Wow that had to be my longest chapter. I need reviews or I won't update! **


	6. GoodBye Forever

**I have nothing else to do in my pathetic little life so I shall update.**

Tis the Disclaimer: I will never own TT. Neither do I own Fluke

Chapter 6:Good-bye forever

Fluke and Rucus where walking through an old abandoned parking lot by the freeway.

'Rucus?'

'Yeah kid'

'I think no I know once I was…a person and I know you where too'

'Me a two-legger? Are you crazy?'

'I was! And you where as well and I shall find the ones I was with before!'

'Fine but kid you're on your own' with that Rucus turned and walked the opposite direction. Fluke lowered her head and started walking away. She got to a small road under a by-pass where a big white truck was parked if she looked up she would've noticed the men gaining up on her. The man she had bit at the marketjumped her. She yelped and was wrestled into the back of the van in a cage.

1, 2, 3, 4, GO! TEEN TITANS!

With each drop of the stingy liquidFluke felt more and more alone. She was strapped to a platform in a place where they do animal testing. Drops of liquid where being dropped into her eyes every few seconds. They where mocking her. Alone…Alone…Alone…it kept going…and going…and going it was driving her insane. Then the man she bit **(let's call him Steve)** and a scientist entered the room "how's it coming" Steve asked. His partner whom didn't answer for at that moment Rucus burst through the giant window. Shards of glass flew either knocking out or killing the doctor **(they where pretty big shards)** Steve**(miraculously unharmed)** fled the room. 'Kid you ok?' Rucus asked her 'yes I think I am unharmed' Rucus found a lever saying unlock. He pushed down and Fluke was free. The two ran out the window 'Rucus I can not see' Fluke stumbled in the front lawn**. (It's like having your pupils dilated)** 'It's ok follow the brownish black blur' Rucus responded slowing his pace. At this time Steve came back with a handgun and fired. Yet with all the commotion he missed his initial target.

1, 2, 3, 4, GO! TEEN TITANS!

The two dogs walked for what seemed like forever in the Forrest in Kentucky. Fluke could see better now but could not see the bleeding wound in Rucus' shoulder. The two rested by a crystal blue lake. Rucus lay on his side after a steady drink. Fluke noticed his wound. 'Rucus you are injured' Fluke stated the obvious. 'Listen kid, I was a two-legger' Fluke gasped in surprise. Rucus rolled his eyes 'ya know the picture behind Lou's fryer?'** (He's the guy at the market)** Fluke nodded unable to speak 'that's me' he smiled then laid his head down in pain 'listen kid I need you to go to them, you find your friends kid' Rucus took one last breath as his body went limp. 'No do not leave! I need you' little did she know this is the start of the biggest journey of her (dog) life.

**So sad. I'm almost crying. I beg of you REVIEW!**


	7. Meeting Again

**I'm Board so I'll update. I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I'm too lazy to copy your names so deal with it. Also check out my new story: the sky is falling!**

Disclaimer: I get so board with these, I DON'T OWN TT OR FLUKE for if I did I would have a laptop and I don't.

Chapter 7: meeting again

Fluke ran. She ran from that city. She ran from Bella. She ran from Rucus. She got another vision. Her home was in a place they call Jump city. She ran through Kentucky, She ran through Missouri, She ran through Kansas, She ran through Colorado, She ran through Utah, She ran (and nearly got her self killed) through Nevada when she finally stopped in California. 'Umm where am I?' she asked herself. She roamed the coast. Looking and looking. She saw a sign it said " Jump City 5 miles" ' glorious!' she said. She followed the freeway occasionally catching rides.

She was walking in the inner city. She new she lived somewhere that would stand out but what? Suddenly she saw a green rhino charge at a brownish-looking sludge monster. She barked at it. Being a dog what else would you do? The green rhino turned into a boy, the green one! She barked and wriggled from exciment. She saw the other three too. They all looked liked they where getting beat…badly. That's when Fluke knew what she had to do. She barred her fangs and jumped on the gooie thingy. It easily flicked her off like a bug. But she got back up and went for its leg. It got really annoyed with her and faced her. But he had his back turned to the Titans, which gave them the perfect chance to attack. And that they did. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg attacked while Robin took the dog away safely.

Plasmus was successfully put back in high security prison. Fluke was jumping around and wriggling to no end. "So that dog stopped Plasmus?" Cyborg said still confused. "Yeah, kinda weird" BB started. They all stared at the dog whom then jumped on Robin. Smothering him in wet doggie kisses. "Hey look that dog has all green eyes! The only person I knew that had all green eyes was…" Beast Boy trailed off not wanting to say her name. "Nobody on earth has those eyes," Cyborg stated softly. " Was she reincarnated?" Raven said more to herself then to the boys. "What's re-in-cinerated?" Beast Boy asked "Its reincarnated idiot, and it means when some people die they come back to earth because they have unfinished business with the living" Raven finished. "What's her name?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked at the tag on her leather collar. "Fluke" Raven said." Fluke that's weird" Cyborg said. "Can we take her home?" Beast Boy pleaded. "PLEASE!" he begged on his knees, Cyborg joined him. "Don't ask me, ask Robin" the two faced him as he stood from the dog that was licking his face. "No" came his response "OH…PLEASE!" the two begged some more. "Pretty please!" the dog joined them looking at him with her emerald eyes. He couldn't help but give in. "fine. But until awe find an owner" BB, Cy, and Fluke jumped around overjoyed.

**I hope you enjoyed the next chapter of 'A Dogs Life' I shall update soon. Also please check out my other story. 'The Sky Is Falling!' I beg of you!**


	8. Home at Last

**OK you want it I got it. I'm pitching it to ya. Here it comes.**

Disclaimer: I'm SO sick of these so here's my little skit thingy.

Klawz: wh-where am I?

Me: you are in my evil lair

Klawz: yhaa! You look exactly like me; a little

Me: say the disclaimer

Klawz: why?

Me: because if you don't I'll. I'll… I'll have you sing 'My Immortal'

Klawz: gggrrrrrrr YOU KNOW I HATE SINGING! _Snatches card_ Klawz Logan Doesn't own Teen Titans or Fluke but she owns Klawz who will not be appearing in this fic… wait if you're Klawz Logan then who am I?

Me: _in a creepy voice_ I AM YOU! Muhhhhhaaaaaa…

Klawz: Ok…. If you're me…than what was I doing the 14?

Me: _stopped laughing_ you where cowering in your basement because of the tornadoes viscously terrorizing our state.

Klawz: Ahhhh you are me!

Me: yes now on to the story…

Chapter 8: Home at last

After the Titans and Fluke got home it was late and they where all tired. Robin immediately went to his room like he had been doing for the past 11 months. Raven as well retired to her room, constantly having to keep her emotions at bay. "That dog is young" Cyborg said to Beast Boy who was eating late-night to-fu. The dogs emerald green eyes stared back at the two pleadingly. "It's like she wants something," Cybog said sitting next to Beast Boy. "She's probably hungry," said Beast Boy with a mouthful of to-fu. Cyborg went to the refrigerator and started digging through. Fluke right next to him with he head in. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh seeing Cy's and Fluke's butts sticking out of the now crowded refrigerator. Fluke suddenly barked and pointed with her nose to a bottle of mustard. Cyborg took it out. " Well we have to get rid of this somehow" Cyborg shrugged and poured the contents into a dish. Fluke eagerly ate it and she had mustard all over her muzzle. Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Ok Fluke, you sleep here," Cyborg said pointing to the rug on the kitchen floor. Fluke instantally fell asleep. Cyborg and Beast Boy left to their rooms to get some well-deserved sleep.

Fluke awoke in the middle of the night. She was half asleep and walked down the hall and entered a room. She got up on the circular bed and went to sleep.

"FLUKE!" a voice boomed. She immediately awoke to Robin standing angrily in the doorway to the pink room. "No ones allowed in here!" he yelled and grabbed her by her leather collar and dragged her out and into the common room. "Fluke! There you are!" Beast Boy said happily. "She was in _her _room" Robin replied putting emphases on her.

The day was slow and Fluke was getting board. Than she had an idea. She left the room. Suddenly the four Titans heard a crash and they raced to the source_. Her_ room. They entered seeing Fluke there in Starfire's old clothes. "Fluke, come on girl" Robin said a little amused taking off the clothes.

**And I Shall Stop There. I need to work on my other story. Please review.**


	9. Never Really Gone

**I'm back and armed with a new chapter. As well as a new penname. I am now the dark wolf of your nightmares or the dark wolf. Soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. First we lost Internet then wouldn't let me log in. THEN I couldn't upload stories. Also I've been lazy.**

Disclaimer:

Klawz: Ha now you don't have my name you have no power over me

Me: you realize I created you, out of my own little simple-minded brain

Klawz: NNNOOOOO!

Me: I shall spare your life if you read the disclaimer

Klawz: I hate you _takes card _guess what The Dark Wolf of Your Nightmares doesn't own Teen Titans or Fluke. But she owns Klawz.

Me: as well I would like to add there was an article and a radio station talking about the glorious 9: Never really gone

After the event of Fluke going into _her_ room the Titans where watching a movie. When Fluke had to go out. "Rock, paper, scissors" Beast Boy suggested to decide on who walks her. It only turned out that Raven really doesn't do well in rock, paper, scissors. So she was walking her by the cemetery when a freak snowstorm separated them. "Fluke!" Raven yelled for all she could see was Fluke's silhouette running towards the entrance of the cemetery. Raven saw no choice but to return to the tower. So she levitated there.

Raven appeared inside the tower wet from the storm.

"F-fluke I-is s-still out t-there" she shivered. Suddenly it all connected to Robin. The dog appearing to them. Fluke going into _her _room. It all made sense. Robin bounded out the door "Starfire!" he yelled and drove off on his R-cycle.

"Fluke!" Robin yelled into the blinding storm. He walked to the biggest grave in the entire cemetery. Hers. He collapsed drifting in and out of conscious. Before he lost all conscious. He saw a familiar auburn blur coming towards him. "Starfire" he moaned and lost conscious.

The 3 remaining Titans where in the T- car trying to find Robin and Fluke. What surprised them was Robin's reaction. "Stop here" Raven broke the silence in the car. The storm was starting to let up so it was more visible. They stopped in front of the cemetery. They got out and headed to the one place they new Robin would be. Her grave. They walked towards the center of the graveyard and found Robin and Fluke huddled against a pile of snow. Robin weakly got up and Fluke got off. They turned and headed to the car expecting Fluke to follow. But they where surprised when she didn't.

"Come on Fluke we're going home" Cyborg said helping Robin to the car.

Fluke stayed put. She turned towards the headstone. It read:

Starfire,

Fellow teammate,

Princess

The – will always burn with your-

Two words where covered by the pile of snow. Fluke pawed the snow away. The words 'Stars' and 'Fire' She looked over to them. The Titans' jaws dropped. Fluke was Starfire. Raven was right she was reincarnated. Fluke turned. "Starfire, please stay" Robin muttered. Starfire lowered her head and trotted off.

**_Sniffle Sniffle _that was so sad. Their's also an epilogue I'll post later. Please review.**


	10. Epilogue

**Ok here's the last chapter of A Dogs Life. **

Disclaimer:

Me: Klawz is currently not available at the moment for she is reliving her past so I got Raven!

Raven: uh what am I doing here?

Me: I captured you from a date with Beast Boy and forced you to read the disclaimer!

Raven: and what if I don't want to read your stupid disclaimer?

Me: I'll force you to…to…. urgh…Ahah! I'll have you sing, in front of all these wonderful readers!

Raven: Fine! The Dark Wolf Of Your Nightmares doesn't own Fluke or Teen Titans but she owns Klawz who is currently reliving her past.

Klawz: Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!

Raven: oookay get on with the story

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Fluke or Starfire whatever you want to call her. Was lying under a tree in the Jump City Park. She was resting peacefully when she was rudely awoken by acorn falling on her head. She ignored it and continued sleeping. But she kept getting pummeled by falling acorns. She looked up seeing a squirrel with an arsenal of acorns.

'Yo Fluke! Is that you!'

'R-Rucus?' Fluke couldn't believe her eyes

'Yeah it's me' the squirrel came down and sat next to her

'So did you find what you where look'n for?' he asked a nut clenched in his tiny hands

'Yeah I guess I did' she smiled and looked at the setting sun

**Sniffle…Sniffle I liked writing this. But now I have my first complete story Yay!**


End file.
